Ku-Ji Inn Treatment
The Ku-Ji Inn Treatment is a special combat challenge only available in the Post-Game. It is found in the Ku-ji Inn. The Inn Treatment is a series of 11 battles back-to-back, in which you will face groups of characters seen throughout the game, some of which are fought only here. It is a grueling challenge requiring a high level party, as well as a good strategy. Each of the fights is listed below, along with a few tips and pointers for each. Completing the Inn Treatment grants you the Cheevo Hot Spring Headache. ☆ = Favorite Move Fight 1= Stats Moves Parental Advice - All Allies | Protects against all Maladies Shield Bash - Flora Element | One Hit Thorny Trap - Self | Dramatically increases Defense and grants Counterattack Firmly Rooted - Self | Only Takes 10% Physical Damage DROPS *Mog Essence x1 *Space Cosmos x1 *Ambrosiac Jam x1 Stats Moves Hack & Slash - Null Element | One Hit Old World Remedy - All Allies | Atk/Def Buff Stern Scolding - Null Element | Hits one Enemy | Rage Chance DROPS *Mog Essence x1 Stats Moves Mirthday Mash - Earth Element | Hits one enemy four times Advanced Caver - Self | Def/Mdf Buff Landslide Victory - Earth Element | Hits all Enemies Gem Reflect - Earth Element | Magical | Hits 1 Enemy DROPS *Mog Essence x1 *Meteorite x1 *Crystal Candy x1 Strategy *Take Zheng out first. She is more likely than the others to use physical attacks, and she also has the lowest stats. *Don't waste your time trying to defeat them all at once, they use offense and defense moves very differently (Fang and Zheng especially). Using an all-enemy physical attack will hurt Zheng and Choi but be countered by Fang, and she will heal herself. It's best to ignore Fang until you've beaten the other two; she will mostly just defend and heal herself. *Fang will counter physical attacks, raise her defense and protect herself from maladies. However, this will not stop coffees from doing their damage, and they cannot be countered. Any tea or coffee works, but Black Coffee will be the most devastating due to Fang's Flora element. |-|Fight 2= Stats Moves ☆ 3K9 Breath - Shadow Element | Hits one Enemy | Poison Chance Territorial - Self | Dramatically increases Defense DyNaMiX - Self | Magic-Defense Buff Un-Leash - Shadow Element | Hits all Enemies DROPS *Mog Essence x1 *Mythic Fossil x1 *Void Molasses x1 Stats Moves Last Minute Script - Self | Guard Director’s Cut - Targets one Enemy | Heartache Chance Arthouse Masterpiece - Null Element | Hits one Enemy | Drains Pulse Dark Comedy - Null Element | Hits all Enemies | Shock Chance DROPS *Mog Essence x1 Stats Moves Electro-Step - Volt Element | Shock Chance DROPS *Mog Essence x1 *Infinite Battery x1 *Livewire Pop x1 Strategy Place for strategy for this fight. |-|Fight 3= Stats Moves ☆ Tomahawk Tantrum - Earth Element | Hits One Enemy Reinforce - One Ally | Defense Buff DROPS *Mog Essence x1 *Meteorite x1 *Crystal Candy x1 Stats Moves Termination Letter - Three Hits at Random | Knockout Chance Hair of the Dog - Self | Attack Buff Surprise Inspection - Null Element | Hits one enemy three times Full Shift - Null Element | Hits All Enemies | Sleep Chance DROPS *Mog Essence x1 Stats Moves Ultima - One Ally | Defense Buff ☆ Adios, Toreador... - Earth Element | Three hits at random Rosaleda - All Allies | Pulse regen DROPS *Mog Essence x1 *Meteorite x1 *Crystal Candy x1 Strategy *''Take Ann out first'' if you have any respect for yourself. No matter who's in your party, what level they are or what difficulty you choose, she has the potential to wipe out everyone with her Termination Letter move. A quick and easy way to defeat her is to use Cooking Oil and then attack her with fire moves. *Chip is more likely than Blitz to use offense moves, so to reduce damage done to your team, it's a good idea to defeat her immediately after Ann. Because of her weakness to Ice, she can be taken out easily with a few Iced Cappuccinos. However, if you wish to get the fight over with quickly, Ice-Affinity Eve or Nyx's All-Enemy offense moves should do the trick. *Despite his favourite move being offense, Blitz rarely uses it. Like Fang, he can just be ignored until the others are dealt with. |-|Fight 4= Stats Moves Amphetamine - One Ally | Increases Agility, Magic Attack, and Magic Defense Confounding Concoction - Hits One Enemy | Sleep Chance Bewildering Brew - Three Hits at Random | Shock Chance Perplexing Potion - Toxin Element | Hits All Enemies | Heartache Chance Chemical Waste - ??? | Poison Chance Toxic Tonic - Three Hits at Random | Poison Chance Novocaine - Self | Take only 10% physical damage DROPS *Mog Essence x1 *Ghostly Toxin x1 *Alien Bio Gel x1 Stats Moves Eve’s Song - Three Hits at Random | Fascination Chance Anthem Part Three - All Allies | Agility and Magic Attack Buff Heart's All Gone - All Enemies | Drains Heart Mosh Pit - Hits All Enemies | Confusion Chance DROPS *Mog Essence x1 Stats Moves Illusionary Slash - Flora Element | Three Hits at Random Leaf Cyclone - Flora Element | Hits All Enemies ☆ Stone Trick - All Enemies | Lowers Defense / Magic Defense DROPS *Mog Essence x1 *Space Cosmos x1 *Ambrosiac Jam x1 Strategy Place for strategy for this fight. |-|Fight 5= Stats Moves Air Traffic Control - Self | Harder to Hit Rotor Rush - Three Hits | Hits One Enemy | Stun Chance Whirlybird - Wind Element | Three Hits at Random Skyrocket - Wind Element | Hits all enemies | Winded Chance DROPS *Mog Essence x1 *Nebulous Incense x1 *Neutrino Yogurt x1 Stats Moves Grand Feast - All Allies | Heal Flambé! - Hits All Enemies | Burn Chance Taste Test - Hits One Enemy | Stun Chance Last Meal - Hits all enemies | Poison Chance DROPS *Mog Essence x1 Stats Moves Seven Tears - Water Element | Hits All Enemies | Heartache Chance Aqua Horn - Water Element | Hits one Enemy | --DEF Debuff Gioga's Bargain - Self | Take 10% of physical damage and +DEF Empress Lance Stix - Water Element | Hits one enemy five times DROPS *Mog Essence x1 *Celestial Water x1 *Sparkling Juice x1 Strategy Place for strategy for this fight. |-|Fight 6= Stats Moves Heat Shield - Self | Nullifying Shield Freezer Burn - Ice Element | Hits one enemy three times Dante's Inferno - Fire Element | Hits all enemies Taunt - Targets all Enemies | Rage Chance DROPS *Mog Essence x1 *Immortal Embers x1 *Volatile Salsa x1 Stats Moves Strange Rituals - Self | Deafening Echo Buff Otherworldly Muscle - Null Element | Hits one enemy five times | Stun Chance Droning Narrative - Null Element | Hits one enemy | Trap Chance Sight Reading-You - Null Element | Hits all enemies | Def Debuff DROPS *Mog Essence x1 Stats Moves Spark Shot - Volt Element | Hits One Enemy | Shock Chance Fierce Flash - Targets All Enemies | Blind Chance Shockmaster - Volt Element | Three Hits at Random DROPS *Infinite Battery x1 *Livewire Pop x1 *Mog Essence x1 Strategy Place for strategy for this fight. |-|Fight 7= Stats Moves Deafening Croak - Targets all Enemies | Strain Chance Harpoon Thrust - Water Element | Hits one Enemy Feeding Frenzy - Water Element | Three Hits at Random DROPS *Mog Essence x1 *Celestial Water x1 *Sparkling Juice x1 Stats Moves Lasso Bind - Null Element | Hits one Enemy | Trap Chance Engine-Powered Punch - Null Element | Three Hits at Random | Shock Chance Trick Rope - Null Element | Hits all Enemies | Burn Chance Working Stock - All Allies | +DEF/MDF Buff DROPS *Mog Essence x1 Stats Moves ☆ Bullet Barrage - Toxin Element | Hits All Enemies Splatter Shot - Toxin Element | Hit one enemy | Blind Chance Gatl-INK Gun - Toxin Element | Hits all enemies DROPS *Mog Essence x1 *Ghostly Toxin x1 *Alien Bio Gel x1 Stats Moves Skewer - Water Element | Hits One enemy Seductress' Song - Targets all Enemies | Drain Beat | Sleep Chance Killer Wail - Ice Element | Hits all Enemies | -MDF Debuff DROPS *Mog Essence x1 *Interstellar Ice x1 *Arctic Sherbet x1 Strategy Place for strategy for this fight. |-|Fight 8= Stats Moves Legerdemain - Ice Element | Hits All Enemies Acetabularii - Ice Element | Hits One Enemy Five Times | Freeze Chance Clever Like A Fox - Self | Conjures a Reflective Mirror | Raises Magical-Defense Stage-hand Secrets - Self | Resists All Elements DROPS *Mog Essence x1 *Interstellar Ice x1 *Arctic Sherbet x1 Stats Moves Hot Hand - Fire Element | Hits all Enemies | Burn Chance Three Of A Kind - Fire Element | Hits One Enemy | --LUK Debuff Bad Beat Story - One Enemy | Silence Chance Monkey's Paw - Self | +AGI/LUK Buff | Incognito Buff DROPS *Mog Essence x1 *Immortal Embers x1 *Volatile Salsa x1 Stats Moves Golden Flower - All Enemies | Winded Chance Dream Drifter - Flora Element | Hits One Enemy Fusang Bark - All Allies | Pulse regen | +DEF Buff Magatama Collector - Flora Element | Hits one enemy | Drains Pulse DROPS *Mog Essence x1 *Space Cosmos x1 *Ambrosiac Jam x1 Strategy Place for strategy for this fight. |-|Fight 9= Stats Moves Safety Off - Self | Easier to Hit Riot Spray - Fire Element | Hits one enemy five times Smokescreen Crossfire - Fire Element | Hits all Enemies | Blind/Burn Chance Magnifire Mk. 006 - Fire Element | Hits three times at random | Burn Chance DROPS *Mog Essence x1 *Immortal Embers x1 *Volatile Salsa x1 Stats Moves Memento Mori - Light Element | Hits All Enemies | Heartache Chance Eldritch Lullaby - Targets one enemy | Fear Chance Pack Leader - Self | Only Takes 10% Physical Damage Improbable Statistic - Hits One Enemy | Confusion Chance DROPS *Mog Essence x1 *Cosmic Prism x1 *Holy Puree x1 Stats Moves It Tolls For Thee - | Null / Earth Element | Hits one enemy A Call To Smarm - Earth Element | Three hits at Random | Rage Chance Baphomet's Son - Self | Feral Buff Ringing Hammer - Earth Element | Hits all Enemies | Silence Chance DROPS *Mog Essence x1 *Meteorite x1 *Crystal Candy x1 Strategy Place for strategy for this fight. |-|Fight 10= Stats Moves Murky Skies - | DROPS *Mog Essence x1 *Interstellar Ice x1 *Arctic Sherbet x1 Stats Moves Cottontail Crash - Flora Element | Hits All Enemies Flying Fur - Targets All Enemies | Blind Chance Hare Hop - Self | Agility Buff DROPS *Mog Essence x1 *Space Cosmos x1 *Ambrosiac Jam x1 Stats Moves Lovesick - ??? | Inflicts Heartache DROPS *Mog Essence x1 *Mythic Fossil x1 *Void Molasses x1 Strategy Place for strategy for this fight. |-|Fight 11= Stats Moves Double-Edged Stinger - | Satellite Eater - Toxin Element | Hits All Enemies DROPS *Mog Essence x1 *Ghostly Toxin x1 *Alien Bio Gel x1 Stats Moves ☆ Foresight - Self | Magic Reflect Ability 2 - | Ability 3 - | DROPS *Mog Essence x1 *Mythic Fossil x1 *Void Molasses x1 Stats Moves ☆ Torrent Chain - Water Element | Hits one enemy three times 65-Foot Barrier - One Ally | Attack Buff DROPS *Mog Essence x1 *Celestial Water x1 *Sparkling Juice x1 Stats Moves Arcane Core - | DROPS *Mog Essence x1 *Cosmic Prism x1 *Holy Puree x1 Strategy Place for strategy for this fight. Category:Bosses Category:Cheevos Category:Endgame Category:Sidequest